degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
In Your Eyes
The 17th episode of Season 9. Summary Riley has been hiding his feelings for a long time, but he's not sure he wants to anymore. Will a cute new friend tempt him to try dating? Meanwhile, K.C. and Clare try studying together—as friends. Main Plot Riley meets openly gay, Zane Park, and wonders if his privacy is worth losing Zane. After yoga class, Riley comes out to Anya. Zane asks Riley to hang out at The Dot, but Riley’s anxiety gets the best of him and he asks if they can go somewhere else, so they sneak into an abandoned construction site. Zane questions Riley about why they cam there, and when Zane invites Riley to the LGBT mixer, it’s still obvious Riley isn’t ready, so he declines. But of course he ends up going anyway (it’s being held at Peter’s club, Above The Dot). the extreme anxiety Riley has when he tells Peter that he could only get halfway up the stairs, but was too scared to actually walk into the mixer. Also, the moment when dancing with Zane that Riley finally loosens up. Then when Zane gets in the taxi Riley pulls him out and they kiss, starting their relationship. Subplot Clare volunteers to tutor K.C. in math, with no strings attached, but things turn sour when Jenna suggests K.C. slack off on studying and consider cheating off of Clare. K.C. is failing math, so what does Clare do? She decides to take it upon herself to tutor him. She obviously still has feelings for him, and at the same time Jenna thinks it’s a good idea for KC to use Clare to get a good grade. K.C. messes up for two reasons: 1) Trying to guilt Clare after she initially didn’t want to help him cheat, and 2) Blaming Jenna as being the reason things in his life have fallen apart since he and Clare broke up. Clare does the one thing we’ve been waiting for so long, which is stand up for herself and tell both Jenna and K.C. off. Trivia= Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Zane Park. *Riley confesses to Anya that he is gay. *This episode marks the beginning of Riley and Zane's first relationship. |-| Quotes= Quotes *(Anya to Riley) "Riley Stavros, man of mystery". *(Clare to K.C) "You don't know what you want" *(Riley to Anya) "I like... I like guys" *(Zane to Riley) "You're gonna be lonely, Riley. I hope your privacy's worth it." *(Anya to Riley) "You totally have a crush on Zane!" *(Zane to Riley) "Hey! I think I nailed it!" (Riley) "Huh?" (Zane) "That bio exam? Thanks for wishing me luck." (Riley) "Yeah, great." (Zane) "Now that I'm done studying I don't know what to do with myself." (Riley) "Uh... wanna hang?" (Zane) "Sure! Um, coffee at The Dot if you're free?" (Riley) "Kay." (Zane) "Cool. Um... see you in an hour." *(Anya to Riley) "You have a date!" (Riley to Anya) "No, it's not. Oh wait, is it?" *(Zane to Riley) "Right on time!" (Riley) "They don't call me Big Ben for nothing." (Zane) "They call you Big Ben?" (Riley) "No, not really." *(Riley to Zane) "Next time I'm taking you to a baseball game." *(Zane to Riley) "It's new for all of us! You think I came out in preschool?" *(Clare to KC) "But you used me! So you and your perky little girlfriend can slack off and make out!" *(Clare to KC) "You're pathetic. I don't care about Coach Carson or how tough your semester's been! As soon as things get rough, you blame everyone, but yourself!" *(Riley to Zane) "You have my number, right?" (Zane) "Mhm. I'm um, glad you came out tonight." (Riley) "Yeah, me too." *(Riley to Peter) "We better hurry." (Peter) "Awe, you nervous?" (Riley) "I feel like I'm gonna hurl." (Peter) "Okay, lets hurry then" *(Peter to Riley) "There are a bunch of heteros up there. You can pretend to be one of us. We don't mind really." (Riley to Peter) "I do, I'm sick of pretending!" *(KC to Coach Armstrong) "I cheated." (Coach Armstrong) "Cheated? How?" (KC) "I looked at Clare's answers. Every one of them. She didn't know." |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *Straitjacket - Stef Lang *Happiness - Tyler Kyte |-| Gallery= Gallery Dtng918-1.jpg Dtng918-2.jpg Riley In Your Eyes 2.jpg Riley In Your Eyes.jpg Ziley S9.jpg 07-Degrassi-918-riley.jpg tree house.jpg angry zane.jpg Dtng918-3.jpg Inyoureyesheader.jpg math tutor.jpg two.jpg blahh.jpg tuter.jpg zaneriely.jpg olala.png Ziley01.jpg KC and Clare.jpg Nervous Riley.jpg Riley confronting Peter.jpg File:Normal bscap0003.jpg File:Normal bscap0011.jpg File:Normal bscap0013.jpg File:Normal bscap0058.jpg File:Normal bscap0073.jpg File:Normal bscap0076.jpg File:Normal bscap0132.jpg File:Normal bscap0137.jpg File:Normal bscap0155.jpg File:Normal bscap0205.jpg File:Normal bscap0077.jpg File:Normal bscap0120.jpg File:Normal bscap0150.jpg File:Normal bscap0217.jpg File:Normal bscap0155.jpg File:Normal bscap0188.jpg |-| Link= Link *Watch In Your Eyes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Party Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Party